Memories of a Bad Sort
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is dredging up bad memories. Alfred offers to help him. Warning: boylove, mainly fluff. Don't like. Don't read.


**Count Cain**: Hello, one and all. Welcome to this train wreck called a story. ^^ I am exhausted and typing. Not a good combo.

**Arthur**: I could have told you that. I swear if you put me with that stupid Alfred, I won't be pleased at all and will make you eat a scone.

**Count Cain**: -whimpers in fright- No... Anyway, enjoy. Also, this story was beta'd by CrypticButterfly. ^^ Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I wish Hetalia belonged to me, but alas it doesn't... -pout-

"And that's why England is better than America and the rest of the world. I know it's what we're all thinking, and it's true," Arthur Kirkland said smugly before the meeting of the Allied Powers. "Sorry Alfred, your country, America, sucks."

Alfred F. Jones laughed. "Not as good as you, Arthur." He smiled as Arthur hit him. "Heh." He wrapped an arm around his friend's thin waist. His lips met Arthur's in a gentle kiss, but he was pushed away. "Ow! What the hell? You've never pushed me away before!"

Arthur ran out of the meeting room and hid in a bathroom down the hall. He had never felt this way before about anything. His heart hurt when kissed by the man, even if they had kissed several times in the past. It was just that lately he'd been thinking about the Revolutionary War and didn't want to be hurt again by Alfred F. Jones. This time of year, July, he always had it on his mind.

Alfred stood staring at the door of the conference room. He was beyond confused, as usually Arthur loved his kisses. Sure they hadn't been really close in recent years, but that had never mattered before. He was hurt by the man running off and not talking to him about what was wrong. He resolved to find out after the meeting.

Frances Bonnefoy walked in. "Bonjour. Where's Arthur? I was going to insult him." He took in the look on Alfred's face. "Everything okay?" His blonde hair fluttered a bit as Wang Yao and Ivan Braginsky walked in. "We'll talk when the meeting is over, kay?" He took a seat across from Yao and beside Arthur's empty seat.

Alfred sat quietly for once and then sighed. "Guys, can we wrap this up? I'm sure we all have important things to do." He stood and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll be the hero next meeting." He walked out with a wave and headed toward Arthur's usual hiding place, the bathroom near the conference room. Stunned silence greeted this action.

Arthur was still hiding in the bathroom and froze as someone walked in. "...?" He quietly opened the stall door and spotted Alfred. "...!" He closed the door louder than intended and swore loudly. "Damn!" Now that stupid blighter knew where he was, great...

"Arthur? Come out. Let's go get some food and talk," Alfred said knocking on the door. "Do you hate me? Is that it?" He leaned against the wall and sighed. "Arthur, I'm a bit worried about you." He paused to collect his thoughts and then continued, "You never talk to me anymore. You're always secretive, and I miss the happy man that raised me. I miss the man that wiped away my tears and read to me at night. I miss telling you everything about my day. I miss _you_."

Arthur moved his hand to the cool metal of the stall's lock and unlocked it. "I miss you too Alfred. I remember reading book after book to get you to sleep." He smiled. "You were an annoying child, Alfred." His laughter shocked them both as neither one had heard it in so long. He then shocked them further by hugging Alfred tightly. "Let's get some food and talk some more." This had been bothering him for several days, so he felt good about going.

The two went to Arthur's home and went into the kitchen to prepare a meal together. Arthur smiled and laughed at Alfred as he just had sampled every little thing they made. He missed doing things like this with Alfred and hugged him.

Alfred stuck his finger into a bowl and licked the substance off. "Ah, just like I remember. I miss you cooking for me too, Arthur." He smiled at the other man.

"You're too cute. Just like when you were little." Arthur smiled, his rather large green eyes on the man's face. He leaned up to lick the residue off the man's lips. "Silly little America." He gasped as Alfred picked him up bridal style and carried him through the kitchen to the living room couch. "Alfred, we're cooking. We can't."

The blonde gave a little laugh and stood. "I can fix that, Arthur." He sauntered into the other kitchen and returned a few moments later with a smug grin on his handsome features. "I turned it all off for now." He slid over the man, kissing and caressing his body.

"Alfred, if this is what you want then carry me to the bedroom," Arthur breathed in his ear. "We can't sleep comfortably on a couch afterward, you little wanker." He smiled and a blush graced his face as Alfred picked him up again and carried him to the bedroom.

The next morning, Arthur woke first and sat up to stretch. He glanced at the sleeping man next to him and smiled as his hand delicately brushed a piece of hair off his lover's face. He smiled and traced a letter on the man's back. He bite the tip of his tongue thoughtfully as he traced.

"Mmm, 'I'," Alfred muttered feeling the soft fingertips on his upper back. "'L' 'O' 'V' 'E' 'Y' 'O' 'U.' Heh, I love you too, Arthur." Alfred smiled sitting up, the sheet carelessly draped across his waist. His hair was in disarray as he said, "So, we were supposed to talk yesterday. What's on your mind, Arthur?"

"I've been thinking of the Revolutionary War," Arthur admitted softly, as he toyed with a lock of his own blonde hair. "I think before _this_", he pointed between them hesitantly, "goes any farther, we need to discuss that." He pressed his shaking hands together to keep them still as his bushy eyebrows knitted together in remembrance. He was on the verge of tears he knew.

Alfred sighed. "I knew that was the reason." He placed a hand over one of Arthur's shaking hands to lend him some soothing feeling. "Why don't we let that go?" He gave him a half smile. "It was forever ago, Arthur. What matters now is that we have one another."

Arthur shook his head violently. "No! I almost shot you! I mean I was going to! I had the gun pointed at you and everything! I don't understand why you don't hate me." His green eyes swam with tears as he looked up into Alfred's blue eyes. "Why don't you hate me, Alfred?" His eyes were filled with confusion as well as tears now.

Alfred gave him a small smile. "Because I love you." He pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek that was mainly on the ear. "Now stop with the pity party and come join me for breakfast." He offered him a hand. "Come on. We'll make scones and have some tea and jam as well."

"Well I guess I can't say no to that." Arthur smiled and stood, his hand absently brushed the tear he'd shed away. He went to the man's closet and picked out a light blue shirt and pair of jeans. He completed his look with a brown leather belt. He dressed quickly as his lover watched. "Stop staring at me like that Alfred." He flushed a pale pink color.

Alfred laughed loudly. "Oh please, the hero always wins the heart of the fair maiden." He dodged the book that Arthur threw at him. "Missed!" Another book smacked him in the face. "Ow! Uncalled for! So uncalled for." He clamped his hands over his perfect nose.

"Heh, you deserved it," the nation chuckled but walked over to pry the hands away anyway. "Let me see." He kissed the slightly pink tip of Alfred's nose. "Better?" He kissed the lips below the nose as well. "Now better?"

"Yes," Alfred muttered sounding a bit like the young America that England had raised so long ago. He was absoluely adorable. "Thank you, Arthur." He pouted softly and then kissed the older nation's lips hotly. "Now I feel better." He gave a laugh and smiled.

"I hate you, Alfred." Arthur sighed and leaned against him. His cheeks were still tinged a pale pink and his eyes followed the man to the closet. He watched Alfred put on a gray shirt and black slacks. "So... scones?"

The two went to eat and tease. Arthur felt better than he had in years, and this showed in the way he moved and acted. Alfred enjoyed this carefree England he hadn't seen in nearly two hundred and forty years. The sight brought a smile to his good-looking face.

The morning had been a great morning that the two hoped would last. A few fights were welcome in the new relationship, but not extreme ones. This relationship would take work; they both knew that. Perhaps that's where they had failed in the beginning, but now they had a second chance. Their friends were happy for them, but summit meetings were never the same as the two tended to flirt a bit and drive everyone else crazy with the sexual tension. They actually hoped to live forever happy in a crazy world filled with even crazier nations and friends.

**Count Cain:** The End. Reviews are very welcomed.

**Arthur**: What the hell was that? I am not at all like that! I knew I should have shot Alfred... -grabs Cain**-** You are sooooooo getting a scone.

**Count Cain**: NOOOO!

**Note**: Once again a very happy, kind thanks to CrypticButterfly. I love you and thank you kindly. I will definitely keep up the good work and bring you more great stories in the near future.


End file.
